howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Hobgobbler
Development CGI Animation Hobgobbler Model 1.jpg Hobgobbler Model 2.jpg Hobgobbler Model 3.jpg Hobgobbler Model 4.jpg Hobgobbler Model 5.jpg Hobgobbler Model 6.jpg Hobgobbler Model 7.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Hobgobbler.jpg THW-Hobgobbler, Meatlug, Scuttleclaws, Valka.jpg THW-Hobgobbler, Valka.jpg Trailer51.png Hob Gobbler.png The Hobgobler terifies Gobber.png Disgusted Gobber.PNG Trailer52.png The Hidden World TV Spot 68.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 70.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 71.jpg THW-Hobgobblers-2.jpg THW-Hobgobblers.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 72.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 53.jpg Hobgobblers special ability.jpg Games School of Dragons SOD-Promo-HiddenWorldCavensLightFuryToothless.jpg|"Curse of the Hobgobbler" Expansion Promotional Material SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Promo2.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Promo1.JPG SOD-Titan Hobgobbler.jpg SOD-Hobgobbler Bundle.jpg Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 1.png|Hobgobblers amongst sheep disguised as Hobgobblers Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 2.png Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 3.png Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 4.png Hobgobbler Dragon Tactics Stats.png|In Dragon Tactics mini-game Hobgobbler Fire.png|Hobgobbler fire in Dragon Tactics Hobgobbler Bite Attack.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 1.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 2.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 3.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 4.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 5.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 6.png Dragon Tactics Hobgobblers 7.png Glowing Hobgobblers 1.png|Glowing Hobgobblers in the Hidden World Caverns Glowing Hobgobblers 2.png SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler3.JPG Flying Glowing Hobgobblers 1.png Flying Glowing Hobgobblers 2.png Flying Glowing Hobgobblers 3.png Flying Glowing Hobgobblers 4.png Flying Glowing Hobgobblers 5.png SOD-14-HiddenWorldCavernsHobgobbler4.jpg SOD-13-HiddenWorldCavernsHobgobbler3.jpg SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Mulder3.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler13.JPG SOD-6-Hobgobbler5.jpg SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-HobgobblerBaby3.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-HobgobblerBaby4.JPG SOD-12-HobgobblerLightFury.jpg|Hobgobblers harassing the Light Fury SOD-11-HobgobblerLightFuryToothless.jpg SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-LightFury1.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Toothpaste1.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Toothpaste2.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-HobgobblerZipplebackIsland.JPG|Hobgobblers on Zippleback Island SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-HobgobblerBaby1.JPG|Hobgobblers on School of Dragons (Island) SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-HobgobblerBaby2.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler11.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler1.JPG|The Smitten Hobgobbler SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler2.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler3.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler4.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler5.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler6.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler7.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler8.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler9.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SmittenHobgobbler10.JPG SOD-10-Hobgobbler6.jpg|Hobgobblers around New Berk SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Gobber4.JPG SOD-5-Hobgobbler4.jpg SOD-4-Hobgobbler3.jpg SOD-3-FishmeatHobgobbler1.jpg SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Fishmeat1.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Fishmeat2.JPG SOD-2-Hobgobbler2.jpg SOD-1-Hobgobbler1.jpg SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler12.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler6.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler7.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler8.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler9.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler5.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler4.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler2.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-Hobgobbler1.JPG Croaking Hobgobbler.png|Croaking Hobgobbler Archaeologist Surrounded by Hobgobblers.png Ruffnut and a Hobgobbler.png Cart Full of Hobgobblers.png Rolling Hobgobblers 1.png Rolling Hobgobblers 2.png Rolling Hobgobblers 3.png Headmaster is Suspicious of Hobgobblers.png Hobgobbler Herding on New Berk is Unnatural.png Extreme Amount of Hobgobblers.png Abnormal Amount of Hobgobblers on the Hill.png Reasoning for the Hobgobbler Prank.png Gobber's Fear of Hobgobblers.png Hobgobblers are a Cursed Omen.png Hobgobblers Have Skulder Surrounded.png How the Attack Happened.png Gobber's Biggest Fear Realized.png Tuffnut's Been Tasked with Removing the Hobgobblers.png Forty Hobgobblers Rolled Into the Hidden World Caverns.png Nearly as Many Hobgobblers in the Hidden World Caverns as in New Berk.png Figure Out How the Hidden World Caverns is the Natural Habitat of the Hobgobbler.png Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders DoNR-HobbgoblerAutosave.jpg|Auto-save Icon DoNR-WildweedWood4.jpg|Captives on Wildweed Woods Island DoNR-Hobgobblers.jpg DoNR-Hobgobblers2.jpg|Freed trio on Havenholme DoNR-Hobgobblers6.jpg|Drugged on Blood Briar Island DoNR-Hobgobblers3.jpg DoNR-Hobgobblers5.jpg|Captive in the Blood Briar Ruins DoNR-Hobgobblers4.jpg|Drugged in the Blood Briar Ruins lance-wilkinson-hobgobbler.jpg lance-wilkinson-hg-variants.jpg Dragons: Rise of Berk ROB-Hobgobbler-Transparent.png ROB-Hobgobbler-Egg.jpeg ROB-Hobgobbler-Baby.jpeg Hobgobbler Deck.png Hobgobbler in ROB Update Fall.png Gobber And Hobgobbler in ROB promotional image.png ROB-Fall2019NewDragonEggs.jpeg Promotional Material AlmostThereDebloisTwitterPost-Cropped.jpg TU-Promo-Hobgobbler.jpg SOD-Promo-COTH.jpg SOD-Promo-COTH2.jpg SoD Hobgobbler teaser.jpeg|Teaser image released ahead of the Hobgobbler expansion in ''School of Dragons. Curse of the Hobgobbler Loading Screen Promo.png Renders THW-Hobgobbler-Transparent.png Merchandise Hobgobbler toy 1.png Hobgobbler toy 2.png colour-changing-hobgobbler.jpg Other HOBGOBBLER.png|Dragonpedia Stat Cards Hidden World Dragon Cards.jpg Hobgobbler Card closer.jpg The Hobgobblers hide.jpg Hobgobbler's saliva.jpg Lots and lots of drooling.jpg Raincutter and Hobgobbler Card.jpg Site Navigation Hobgobbler Hobgobbler